leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
VPBE
, 2019 |Caption = |Highlights = * Arcade 2019 Skins * VFX Updates: |Related = Surrender@20: Current PBE changes }}Below you will find a comprehensive list of new features, cosmetics and balance changes that are currently active in the PBE relative to the live server. These changes are all highly tentative and are all subject to change, or may even be scrapped. A change that has been scrapped will be stricken through. Reasons content might be reverted includes bugs or end-of-cycle patch preparation. New Cosmetics The following Champion skins have been added to the store: * ( ) * ( ) (Limited) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) The following Chroma sets have been added to the store: * * * The following Summoner icons have been added to store: The following Emotes have been added to the store: The following Ward skins have been added to the store: League of Legends VPBE Upcoming Champions ; * ** Now scales with . ** Tentacles are no longer disabled if she is not within 2000 units. ** No longer has a static cooldown of seconds. ** Now uses a 2 charge system with a recharge time of seconds. ** Range of enemies to gain of tentacles reduced to 1000 units from 1400. * ** Now has a minimum base damage of . ** Bonus damage now applies on towers. * ** Spirit duration is no longer reduced by 1 second each time the target damages Illaoi. ** Spirit duration reduced to 8 seconds from 10. ** Target range increased to 1050 units from 950. * ** Maximum tentacle summons increased to 6 from 5. ; * General ** New visual effects. ** now leaves an impact crater. * ** Malphite's size now scales with armor, capped at about 700 total armor. * ** Slow strength increased to % from %. ** Slow duration reduced to 3 seconds from 4. ** Malphite gains % bonus movement speed instead if movement speed stolen is lower than bonus movement speed gained. ** Missile now spawns from his right arm rather than from behind him. * (Reworked W) ** Renamed Thunderclap from Brutal Strikes. ** Malphite's next basic attack deals bonus physical damage on-hit. Additionally, for 6 seconds, Malphite's basic attacks also deal physical damage in a cone to units behind his target. ** Thunderclap resets Malphite's basic attack timer. ** For 6 seconds, Malphite's basic attacks deal bonus physical damage which splashes to enemies around his target. ; * ** No longer stores of the damage he takes from enemy champions as Grey Health on his , up to 80 , with an upper cap of . If unseen he no longer rapidly consumes his Grey Health to for the same amount. * ** Cooldown reduced to seconds from . * ** Now stores % of damage he takes from enemy champions as Grey Health on his , up to 80 , with an upper cap of . If unseen he rapidly consumes his Grey Health to for the same amount. ** Bonus movement speed changed to % from 40% at all ranks. ; * ** No longer stores 5 to empower . ** Now permanently stores increasing the maximum amount of damage can do. * ** Amount of targets drained increased to from 3 at all ranks. ** Base damage per second reduced to from . ** Damage per second AP ratio reduced to from . ** Healing per second AP ratio reduced to from . ** Health threshold increased to health}} from health}}. * ** No longer deals per up to a maximum of . ** Now deals plus 10 damage per . ; - Gameplay Update * Stats ** Base mana regeneration increased to from . ** Mana regeneration growth increased to from . ** Mana growth increased to 25 from 20. ** Base attack damage reduced to 51 from 54. ** Attack speed growth reduced to 2% from %. * (Reworked innate) ** Swapped with . ** Teemo's basic attacks their target, dealing magic damage on-hit and magic damage over 4 seconds, with each tick applying each second. Subsequent attacks refresh the duration. ** Toxic Shot's venom intensifies when reacting with other effects, increasing its damage by 50%. * ** Base damage reduced to from . ** Mana cost increased to from . ** AP ratio reduced to from . ** Now counts as a for the duration of the blind. ** New animation for blinding melee and ranged targets. * ** No longer breaks stealth. * (Reworked E) ** Swapped with . ** After a 2-second delay, Teemo becomes . Invisibility lasts until he casts a damaging ability, receives non-periodic damage from a champion or moves more than units. Movement within a brush is not counted. ** While invisible, Teemo's sight range is increased by 25%. ** Upon breaking Guerrilla Warfare, Teemo gains % bonus attack speed for 3 seconds. ** Guerrilla Warfare's cooldown refreshes twice as fast while in a brush. ** 50. ** seconds. * ** Base damage reduced to from . ** AP ratio reduced to from . ** Mushroom ammo amount increased to from 3 at all ranks. ** Shrooms can now infinitely bounce off other shrooms, rather than only once. ** Shrooms no longer detonate from a non-aggroed . ; * General ** At level 16, all spells gain a 6th rank. * ** Base damage increased to from . ** AD ratio changed to % AD}} from % AD}}. * ** Shield strength increased to from . * ** Bonus movement speed increased to % from %. ** Movement speed duration increased to seconds from . * ** Cone base damage increased to from . ** Magic damage per second increased to from . ; - Gameplay Update * ** Renamed Strength of Stone from Stone Skin. ** Wukong and his clones apply a stack of Crushing Blows, for 4 seconds, whenever they damage an enemy champion. Targets take 4% increased damage from him and his clones for each stack of Crushing Blows, stacking up to 5 stacks for a maximum of 20%. ** When 3 enemy champions are visible within 1400 units, Wukong gains bonus armor and bonus magic resistance for 6 seconds and renews if enemies remain near. ** Wukong gains bonus armor and magic resistance for each visible enemy champion within 1400 units. * ** Mana cost changed to from 40 at all ranks. ** Gains 125 bonus basic attack range after casting any ability. ** Damage type changed to magic from physical. ** Base damage changed to from . ** AD ratio changed to at all ranks from % total AD}}. ** Now heals for on-hit, halved against minions. ** No longer reduces his %}} for 3 seconds. ** Renamed Golden Magical Staff from Crushing Blow. * ** Renamed Warrior Trickster from Decoy. ** Dash distance increased to 200 units from 100. ** Can now dash through thin walls. ** Now casts in the direction of cursor rather than where Wukong was facing. ** The clone can now basic attack for and apply on-hit effects. *** Clone now gains and bonus attack speed if cast prior to Warrior Trickster. ** Clone duration increased to seconds from . *** Stealth duration unchanged at seconds. ** Cooldown reduced to seconds from . ** Cooldown now starts on clone death rather than on creation. ** No longer deals magic damage to all nearby enemies upon death. * ** Additional images can now be targeted by enemies. ** Secondary target check area increased. ** Bonus AD ratio reduced to from . * ** Can now cast abilities during Cyclone, cancelling the ability. Items ; * + + = . ** + + = . * No longer grants 10% cooldown reduction. * Restore mana equal to 15% of damage taken from champions. Restore health equal to 20% of mana spent, up to 25 health per cast, while toggle abilities can heal for up to 25 per second. * Restore mana equal to 5% of damage taken and health equal to 5% of damage dealt. 25% effectiveness against non-champions. ; * Total cost reduced to from . ** Combine cost increased to from . * Health reduced to 150 from 225. * Mana reduced to 250 from 300. * Restore mana equal to 15% of damage taken from champions. Restore health equal to 20% of mana spent, up to 15 health per cast, while toggle abilities can heal for up to 15 per second. * Restore mana equal to 5% of damage taken and health equal to 5% of damage dealt. 25% effectiveness against non-champions. ; * Added to recipe for . * Total cost reduced to from . ** Combine cost increased to from . * Health reduced to 150 from 200. * Ability power reduced to 30 from 35. * Now grants 3 ability power per stack of Madness. * Damaging an enemy champion generates one stack every second for the next 4 seconds. Deal 2% increased damage for each stack, up to a maximum of 10%. * Gain 1 stack of Madness per second while in combat with enemy champions, up to 10. Stacks last 6 seconds and renews with continued combat. ; * Combine cost increased to from . ** Total cost unchanged. * Now grants 5 ability power per stack of Madness. * Damaging an enemy champion generates one stack every second for the next 4 seconds. Deal 2% increased damage for each stack, up to a maximum of 10%. * Gain 1 stack of Madness per second while in combat with enemy champions, up to 10. Stacks last 6 seconds and renews with continued combat. ; * + + = . ** + + = . * Mana reduced to 250 from 300. * Ability power reduced to 40 from 60. * Now grants 3 ability power per stack of Madness. * This item gains 20 health, 10 mana and 4 ability power every minute, up to 10 times, for a maximum of 200 health, 100 mana and 40 ability power. * Every minute, this item gains 30 health, 25 mana, 4 ability power, additional ability power per stack, and % increased mana and health restored on , up to 10 times, for a maximum of 300 health, 250 mana, 40 ability power, 2 additional ability power per stack, and 5% increased mana and health restored on . * Restore mana equal to 15% of damage taken from champions. Restore health equal to 20% of mana spent, up to 15 health per cast, while toggle abilities can heal for up to 15 per second. * Restore mana equal to 5% of damage taken and health equal to 5% of damage dealt. 25% effectiveness against non-champions. * Gain 1 stack of Madness per second while in combat with enemy champions, up to 10. Stacks last 6 seconds and renews with continued combat. Bots * removed. Game Modes *Teamfight Tactics Teamfight tactics Skins * On January 27th, a new /dev diary video about Skins in Season 2019Skins in Season 2019 was released with the following content: ** The return of popular skin lines like PROJECT and Star Guardian. ** Other music-inspired skins like K/DA. ** Unknown upcoming skin for . Chromas * and Honor 5 chromas Medieval Twitch & Grey Warwick Honor 5 Chromas Champion Roadmap ;New Champions : The following teasers may or may not be intended to be taken literally, and may provide hints to the champion rather than their development. * New non-traditional champion. New Marksman Champion 2019 Teaser 01.gif|New Marksman Champion Teaser ;Update Schedule Champion Update Schedule # - Visual and Gameplay UpdateChampion Roadmap: April 2019 # - Visual and Gameplay UpdateChoose a Champion Update Voting Results! # - Visual and Gameplay Update Pantheon Update Teaser 01.png|Pantheon Update Teaser Volibear Update Concept 01.jpg|Volibear Update Concept Fiddlesticks Update Concept 01.jpg|Fiddlesticks Update Concept cs:VPBE de:VPBE es:VPBE pt-br:VPBE Category:Patch notes